A desire not so wished
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome were chosen to prevent Inu no Taisho from dying thanks to the desire of the pearl. #sesskag


**Disclaimer** : The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. - Indicates scene change.

\- _Indicates the past_.

-Indicates current time-

-" **Indicates internal dialog of the beast** .

*Indicates thoughts*

 **A desire not so...wished**

It was a beautiful sunset, if it was, and although I would like to stop and admire it for a longer period of time it was impossible, were in full battle and, although they had the disadvantage of not give up that would be the final fight, or at least I hoped, the pearl was complete and in the hands of the enemy to shine out in a nice purple-black.

Pulling an arrow in his bow ready to strike, but just when he was going to release someone was preventing them from doing so.

"Miko, to my signal." That was Sesshomaru announcing its entry to the great battle.

With a smile and a look of determination she nodded to the hopes of the majestic demon gave the signal.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that's inappropriate." The hanyō sneered.

"Inuyasha to my signal to use to Akai Yaiba" orders.

Naraku laughed bristling the hairs of the human beings.

The Daiyōkai gave the signal to his half-brother and then give the signal to the priestess, and next to an attack of bakusaiga The arrow it with joined the yūki The attack of the leaving everyone surprised, Sesshomaru knew what it meant something but decided to leave it aside and prepared to strike again with an arrow with sacred energy to his side by joining as if they were a single.

Naraku could not escape, was destroyed by that last attack dropping the pearl at the foot of the .

All were surprised, they had quite a while fighting against the hanyō Sesshomaru and coordinated all the rest was easier.

With the pearl between its claws, the priestess was turned by direction with the intention of returning.

"This belongs to you, Miko."

She extended her hand to take the pearl and at that moment a strong light blinded them all and when the light faded she was in the forest with Sesshomaru at his side, it was a night.

"This is the reward for having liberated." Said a voice coming from the pearl that still held in his hand.

"Who are you?" He asked the boy.

The pearl luster and disappeared from his hands and a female figure appeared in front of them.

"Midoriko." Kagome whispered in surprise.

"Thank you for your sincere desire that I am free, both long to see the pearl disappear, and as a thank, you for I have brought you here where both will find happiness."

After that, Midoriko disappeared and it was then that they were concerned about your location.

"Where are we?" She asked with some fear.

Sesshomaru did not respond he sniffed a little in the air and frowned.

An explosion that he heard a few feet away, followed by screams, seconds after someone goes flying in your direction. This made Sesshomaru will be upset even more.

"Does something happen?" She asked without understanding.

"Why brought us here the witch that?"

Inu's anger.

"We have to reach out to that idiot and help him or die." She then takes her in his arms for the girl and flies out.

"Could you explain where we are?"

"We are in the past, some 300 years ago, when he was born Inuyasha." He explained without looking at her.

She stiffened at the time that meant that Midoriko wanted to help Inu Taisho to save his second son. You will learn about the father of her first love. You will learn about the legendary Daiyōkai more powerful than it had never existed.

"I hope you are ready for a battle." He said without looking at her.

Minutes later Sesshomaru stopped in front of what seemed to be a complete village in flames.

"Get Ready." -Reported as it was beginning to move followed in silence for her.

It did not take long to locate the daiyokai, in accordance with the noise of the swords clash led them, without hesitation, she ran to help the yokai with one of the many men that attacked. Sesshomaru kept away, not wanting to see his father still, although for sure the already knew of their presence.

A few minutes with the help of the priestess the inu could be free to go to help Izayoi with her second child.

" **Sesshomaru is here** " -spoke his beast.

*I know, he arrived next to the girl priestess*

" **I want to see something tells me that we're in for a big surprise** "

Leaving aside the conversation with his beast was next to Izayoi who needed him.

When you get to the side of his second wife, she was going to be stabbed by the son of the landowner, with his superhuman speed could not prevent death.

"She will die in the same way, your engendered is killing." Spoke with cynicism while his face is deformed in a sadistic smile.

"Shut up damn, is your queen, therefore, you should respect." I trouble the Inu with anger.

At that moment the human was launched to attack the young princess, but her attempts were unsuccessful, it was covered by a strong barrier which launched the attacker away from her.

Kagome made its appearance and, to the surprise of the Taisho, Sesshomaru was behind her, seemed to protect it.

Kagome approached Izayoi and helped her, she was in labor and who better to help than a priestess. Put hands to the work in which both Inus struggled against the man who seemed to be possessed.

The minutes turned into hours and finally, the baby was born and the bout ended. Inu Taisho ran to the side of the jet that was handing his son to the princess' thing that thanked forever.

"Thanks, Miko." He calmed down as she saw his second wife and his second son were safe and asleep.

Kagome just smiled and stood up walking up to the side of Sesshomaru. A few golden eyes looked attentive, following every movement.

"What Sesshomaru

Sighing he turned looking at other curious Inu watched, smiled to start again approached him.

"It's good to meet you" reverence "my name is Kagome Higurashi"

Taisho smiled satisfied.

"Thank you girl, without you would be lost.

"It's nothing, I just followed Sesshomaru, he knew where we were when we looked through the skies and you stepped in." She explained, dismissing him.

I understand "he brought a hand to the back of his neck while he smiled" do they come from the future?

"That's right, I originally came from 800 years in the future and Sesshomaru only three hundred years into the future, we were both sent here to " _find happiness_ "-the last expressed it with a few quotes with his fingers in the air.

"Interesting, I never thought to see Sesshomaru this way, believe me when you see this year you'll see what I mean." He burst out laughing at Miko.

"He does not know how happy he would be if Inuyasha saw him." He whispered softly to her, but yokai's ears heard perfection.

"Do you also know my second child?" He asked curiously.

Kagome smiled as she nodded slowly.

"He's a great man, although sometimes behave like a child."

Taisho laughed.

"You Kagome, you're very kind."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru ordered.

"You have grown up but, however, grown up you are still the same, always thinking of you before the others "rebuke her father", she is human and not any, is Miko, therefore, their used energies are greater, In a nutshell, she should rest. "

Sesshomaru at that moment looked at his father and then look at the girl definitely needed rest.

"Okay, I can keep walking a little more." She said with a smile

"No way, we will rest and at dawn, we will try to return." Sesshomaru's last word before leaving the cabin.

"Surprising, I see it and I don't believe it." It was with surprise Taisho.

Kagome looked at him without understanding.

"Tell me more about my children, how are they? Do they get along?"

"I Will Begin with Inuyasha, I met him sealed in a large tree, his first love was the cause of his state there. 50 hard years in a deep sleep until I arrive in the future and I was able to remove that label, days after I met Sesshomaru he wanted that powerful sword that you had inherited while Inuyasha tried to kill him for her, Sesshomaru Tessaiga thus obtaining a strong sword from its interior." She explained under the watchful eye of the Inu.

"But what a shame, Sesshomaru has behaved like an animal completely, I did not teach that." He said annoyed

"Well, who was in charge of reducing the hatred a little and wanting to kill Inuyasha was the girl Lin."

"I am a grandfather?" She asked in disbelief.

"You could say that yes, Lin is a girl to which Sesshoumaru saved from death twice, she admires him so much, that it is the closest thing to a father who has in his life."

"What you are Sesshomaru?

Kagome laughed nervously, she and Sesshomaru were nothing at all what seemed something?

"We are only companions of battle, there is nothing between us." She said she felt a sharp prick in the chest.

"As soon as he returns Sesshomaru will go to my castle, you sit better rest in a comfy futon palace and clear a proper dinner to replenish energy."

Kagome only nodded and continued taking care of Izayoi and Inuyasha now were already awake and expressed appreciation for its help.

An hour later he returned Sesshomaru, at that moment he was intercepted by his father explaining why they should go to the castle to what the child did not seem a great idea but at the end of the term.

" **We are going to see the US before** " -spoke Yako breaking the silence.

*I know, it will be a nuisance*

"I want to see the face of the mother when we see," said Yako as a smile over his snout.

*It will be exciting to look at that,* concurred with his beast.

After that ended his talk with his beast, prepared with the girl in her arms to fly up to the palace of the west.

 **Hello, guys, this's my first fanfic in English, if there is any mistake let me know.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


End file.
